vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Repiton
Repiton is a dark, green, brown and black planet on which trolls originate from. It is the only planet bearing life in its universe. It appears to have two moons and a sub-moon, one black and one white with a gray moon attached. History Repiton is the final sustainable planet in a long line of universal cycles and resets due to Kheparia's entrapment within the single planet she was able to create before being nearly murdered by Gaiaeon and the introduction of The Game. It is presided over by White Noise as its Eternal Guardian as were all other planets before it. It is the only planet within the solitary universe with living creatures; said universe being in the shape of a creature that trolls do not know exists. Every planet with life on it is bound to have twelve players representing the twelve aspects of existence play a version of The Game, crafted by White Noise, with the intent of restoring and saving Kheparia. The players from Repiton are the final frontier for this mission and the last planet White Noise will be able to oversee as he is nearing death due to inevitable diminish of power from the Green Sun, which gives him life and is the source of his power. The planet bound to playing The Game will only do so once the planet is nearing its demise. As such, Repiton is a wasteland on life support filled with black and overly toxic oceans, powerful radiation, parasitic undead, and no ruling class to keep things in order. These conditions being set by the cast's ancestors to set everything in motion for their descendants as an incentive for when they play The Game. The planet has been described politically as a 'feudal anarchy' by its creators. Repiton was supposedly meant to be destroyed during the entry of the players as it has in past game sessions for further incentive, however, it has been stated by Zehanpuryu that this is not the case with the trolls session and that Repiton will be having later use. The reason for this is currently unknown. Moons Repiton has two moons and one sub-moon, one black and one white with a small gray moon attached. It is unknown if there is life on these moons or what their purpose is currently. Inhabitants Main Article: Troll Repiton is the only life-bearing planet in its universe. The only species that live on this planet are known as Trolls; a species of grey-skinned, orange-horned, humanoid aliens who have a major role in Vast Error as well as its source material. The creators have stated that Repiton has no distinct age demographic, nor are there trolls on other planets as every exploratory mission has ended in failure, leaving a majority of those who attempt to find a new home dead. Repiton has alternate dimensions within it to some extent, most notably the 'Horrorcore Dimension' which was allegedly used by the planet's version of Hulk Hogan in order to aid a rival cult. Supposedly one headed by the planet's version of Weird Al Yankovic, who has been noted by pliableDecadence to be someone to watch out for with news about an event known as the 'Alpocalypse'. Inhabitants of Repiton are known as Repitonians. Fauna Trivia * Repiton is a shortening of the word "repetition". In relation to the constant universal cycle at play due to Kheparia's demise. It could also be a play on the use of archetypes within the comic, as these tropes are repetitive within the stories Vast Error is based on. * The Black and White Moons are a distinct reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(a notable source of inspiration for Austin) in which the eggs of the angels Adam and Lilith are referred to as 'The White Moon' and 'The Black Moon'. These were transport vessels for said angels to come to Earth. * All signs on Repiton are based on elemental alchemy and its processes. There is currently no set limit on how many sigils there are on Repiton. * The Black Depths have been said to be a reference to how 'Lake Springfield' looks after Homer Simpson dumps a silo full of pig crap into it from in ''The Simpsons Movie. '' * Horses and horse-esque creatures are seen as ill omens and harbingers of doom on Repiton. This is another reference to the use of the creatures within ''Homestuck. '' * The planet is not shown at the beginning of the comic and is instead introduced much later in order to make beginning readers believe that ''Vast Error is set on Alternia. * Murrit mentions watching out for the other members of the main crew 12/6, implying Repiton's time goes by 12 hours a day, 6 days a week.